Super Star Secrets
by PixxieXGlitter
Summary: Zuko and Katara are teens with a secret. Their both Popstars! Look into their lives as themselves and more. But they both feel like telling someone else their secrets?
1. The Singers Bios

I didn't like how I was having the characters so I'm starting over.

**Character Bios**

Name: Katara Suthern (Mimi Zukan)

Hair: Dark brown long wavy (Medium length black straight)

Eye: Ocean Blue (Light brown) Wears Contacts

Record Company: None (Painted Lady Records)

Singing style: (Love, Independence, and Tough)

Bio: She's a smart student and loyal to her friends. Her father doesn't completely approve of her Singer side, cause she's invited to lots of parties. Her brother just likes her Singing career for the money and fame.

Star Bio: (Mostly has concerts on weekends. No one knows she has a brother or any siblings. Shows up at many charity drives and Foundation. Generous, Loyal to her friends and dresses amazing.

**Name: Zuko Sozen (Mark Kayan)**

**Hair: Black, length to his eyes (Short and brown)**

**Eye: Golden Brown (Greenish, bluish color)**

**Record Company: none (Blue Spirit Records)**

**Singing Style: (don't know)**

**Bio: He's an A student, though he gets into fights sometimes. His father could care less about his famous side. His sister is always bribing him to do what she wants. She's tells him she'll tell his secret.**

**Star Bio: Sometimes at foundations and charity events. Has concerts on the weekend and coming out with a song featuring Mimi Zukan.**


	2. Meet Mimi Zukan

**Chapter 1- Painted Lady Records Singer Mimi Zukan**

"Katara! Rise and Shine!" Hakota called up the stairs, to his daughter.

"I'm already up!" she yelled.

"Alright. Hurry and come down to eat! Is your brother up yet?" he said. He heard her rushing upstairs.

"No!" she shouted.

"Sokka! Get up and eat!" Hakota yelled. Sokka got up and raced down the stairs. After a minute Katara walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her plate. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with black capris and blue sandals. She a blue butterfly clip in her hairtoo, which was in a bun with two loops in the front.

"Katara, you better hurry before Toph and Suki come." Hakota said.

"Too late dad." Sokka said. He pointed to the glass front door. The two girls were standing there waiting. Katara turned around, waved to them and the girls came in.

"Can we get some?" Toph asked.

"Sure." he answered. Toph and Suki sat at the table. Sokka got up from his seat, to go upstairs. As he did, Katara and her friends shielded their eyes. Sokka looked down and saw he was only wearing a white shirt and boxers. He grabbed the nearest thing (which was a frying pan) and covered himself with it.

"You saw nothing." He said as he walked to his room.

"Don't want to!" The girls answered.

"So what happened yesterday?" Toph asked.

"Hannah's Birthday." Katara answered.

"Isn't she fourteen?" Suki asked.

"Fifthteen" Katara corrected. Toph nodded as she stuffed a sausage in her mouth.They all started to leave as Sokka came down.

As they walked Suki asked "So when is the next Mimi Zukan concert?"

"Tomorrow night." Katara answered "Why?"

"Well umm..." Suki started.

"Because she wants to go, but backstage." Toph answered. Katara thought for a moment.

"You can go, if you have an alter ego, like me." Katara said.

"Why?" Suki asked.

"Cause we don't want people to know your friends with..." Katara looked around and whispered "Mimi Zukan"

"Well I can be Amber Perigii." Toph said.

"And I'm Crystal Kirsti" Suki said. Katara hugged them and smiled. Toph squirmed.

"I can't breathe!" she complained. Katara and Suki laughed. Toph smiled, slightly.

"Oh look it's the Laughing Lunitics!" Azula said. Her back-up girls started laughing.

"Why do you always call us something with doubles!?" Toph asked. Suki and Katara stopped laughing upon hearing Azula's comment.

"It's just the best way." They answered.

"Oh yeah, well if we're the Laughing Lunitics, then y-our the Gross Girls!" Suki said. Azula and her girls gasped and started to walk away.

"You just got dissed!" Katara said after them. With that she, Suki and Toph walked off.

"Well, you can help us with our looks tonight can't you?" Toph asked.

"In **the **closet at four o'clock this afternoon." Katara answered.


	3. The Perfect Looks

Just so you know Toph was not born blind. She can see everything in this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The Perfect Looks For The Concert

**After School**

Katara walked into the house and grabbed a yogurt. She hopped up the stairs, into her room. Looking around the room she saw her white circular rug in the middle of blue tiling floor. Her silk blue bed which was made in the morning looked like someone sat on it. Katara walked to her closet and when she opened the door out fell Suki!

"Your early." Katara said.

"I was just excited." Suki answered, getting off the floor.

"That's alright." Katara said. She walked to the back of the closet and opened the doors. Suki's jaw dropped. The room had been redecorated. The clothes were on a spin around and the jewelry was on a showcase.

"You have your own mall!" Suki exclaimed. Katara looked at her. Just then Toph walked into the room.

"Hey Katara! So we gonna go get our alter egos?" Toph asked.

"Sure." Katara said. She picked up her cell phone and called up her dad. "Hey dad, can you bring me and the girls to that wig Shoppe where I got my wig for Mimi."

On the other line ... " Sure sweetie. I'm just gonna finish up here in the office and then I'll pick you up."

"Thank you daddy." Katara said before hanging up. Suki smiled.

"He said yeah didn't he?" Suki asked, excitedly.

"Yes" Katara answered. Suki squealed while Toph covered her ears. "So you girls wanna find an outfit for tomorrow night?"

"Sure" Suki said. She walked to the shoes. "What size are you?"

"I'm a six." Katara answered.

"Good. Can I borrow these shoes?" Suki asked, picking up a pair of gold boots.

"Sure." Katara answered. Suki grabbed a gold half top sweater too. Toph looked around.

"Do you have anything light blue or reddish?" Toph asked. Katara nodded and pushed a button on the wall. Four rectangle pieces of the wall spun around to show whites, pinks, light blues and yellows. Toph walked to the light blues and grabbed blue jeans with a lighter blue tank. Then the heard a beep of a car horn.

Outside was Hakota waiting in his car. The girls rushed out the front door and into the car. Once they were in the Shoppe the girls tried on so many wigs. 

Suki tried on a reddish medium wig but Toph wanted it for herself. She tried on a blue short wig and a purple long one. But Katara found her a long wavy blonde wig and she liked it.

The girls were driven home and they slept in their own homes.

**The Next Day After School 6:30-**

Katara was in her secret closet getting ready for the concert. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans with silver sequins in the form of a triangle at the bottom of the outside. She wore a white shirt with a silver half top like the one Suki borrowed. Katara had on a pair of white boots and her hazel contacts. She put her hair in a bun and placed her medium straight black wig on. She put on her fake tattoo of a skull with roses on her stomach. Katara had her father buy her a over a hundred of them a year. She had it so no one would recognize her more.

She walked downstairs and saw Toph and Suki waiting for her. Toph had on the Blue outfit she picked the other day but she had on blue suede boots on. She even had her Red medium and moonlight blue eyes compared to her aqua green eyes and short black hair.

Suki was wearing the gold half sweater and gold boots with a light yellow shirt and orange pants. The outfit matched with her Wavy long blonde wig. But what really stood out was her seaweed green eyes.

"We're ready to go." Katara told them.

"Sure. But I have a story about how I know you as Crystal. We met on a ski trip during Christmas two years ago and became friends. I used to live in Paris but my parents were born in the US. I moved to Florida just this year." Suki said.

"That sounds good." Toph said. "Me as Amber, I moved here from Tokyo and met you on a shopping trip."

"That's good. Just remember that girls and you'll be fine. Now let's get in the Limo." Katara said.

"A limo! As in a Stretch limo?" Suki said. Katara nodded.

"Yeah and it even has a TV in it." Katara added. Suki dashed out the door leaving Katara shocked. Toph walked out the door pushing Katara with her. During the ride to the concert the girls talked. Suki was excited about going to the concert.

"Uh Crystal can you hype down." Katara asked.

"Sure Ka-Mimi." Suki said. Katara looked at her seriously. The driver opened the door and she stepped out of the limo. As she started walking towards the doors fans yelled out to her. Toph and Suki walked behind her in a triangle.

"Mimi! I love you can you sign my book?" Someone yelled. Katara walked to them and signed their book 'Hope you have a great night Love, Mimi Zukan'. She signed a couple others before the guard came and said "That's enough."

Katara walked to the front doors of the building and turned around. Toph and Suki turned around to see what she was looking at. Katara waved at the fans just before seeing Mark Kayan step out of his limo. "I hope you all enjoy the show we have for you tonight!" She yelled before walking through the doors.

"Was that just Mark Kayan?" Suki asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

"Why is he here?" Toph asked.

"Did I mention this is a Zukan/Kayan Concert." Katara said.

"No" Suki said. "But he's hot!"

"Well your not singing and dancing with him." Katara said before going to the entrance of the stage. She took a deep breathe and exhaled. "Ok it's seven and I got to start the concert. I'll be back and don't get in trouble." Katara said. She started walking onto the stage but Suki followed. She turned around.

"Stay here backstage." Katara said. She jogged out onto the stage. 

"Hey everyone! It's me Mimi and we have a great show for you and we hope you enjoy it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to stop there because the concert is going to be a long one.


	4. Singing Onstage part 1

The crowd cheered as someone came out and gave Katara her head microphone set. She smiled as the music started.

"This song is called Start All Over." Katara said. After a second she started singing.

_I have to wonder if theres ways to be too right_

Katara put her two fingers to her temple and swayed to the sides. Then she did the crazy sign.

_Commit or not commit is such a crazy type_

_Yet sooner than I thought that you'd call me out_

She did the phone sign near her ear.

_I lost control and there's no doubt_

_I'm gonna start all over_  
Mimi shook her head as if she was going crazy. Then a burst of light came out from behind her as she sang the next verse with more voice.  
_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and  
Start all over  
Here I come  
Straight out of my mind, and worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over_

_I'm gonna start all over_  
She shook her head to the sides and walked towards the crowd.

_Fantastic and romantic_

_All a big surprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside_

After hitting a couple hands Mimi pushed herself to the side.

_Yet sooner than I want  
But you caught my heart  
_Mimi placed her hands to her heart and looked like she threw it, caught it again and placed it back where it belonged.

_I guess I'm ready now to start  
I'm gonna start all over_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and  
Start all over  
Here I come  
Straight out of my mind, and worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over  
_The same person who gave her the microphone head set came out and gave her, her guitar. She played the guitar and sang the next verse slowly.

_It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain  
It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain  
It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain  
It's so easy_

She picked up the pace of her singing.

_I'm gonna start all over  
(Start all over)  
Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and  
Start all over  
Here I come  
Straight out of my mind, and worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and  
Start all over  
Here I come  
Straight out of my mind, and worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over_

She finished the dance with one of her hands raised up. The whole crowd started shouting and cheering. "I want you all to meet Mark Kayan!" she said. She stuck her hand out to where Mark came out onto the stage. His music began. Mark spun around on his heels and ended near Mimi, and began to sing slowly.

_Oooh she's heartburn  
Wish somebody knew  
What I was goin' through  
I need a doctor to tell me what I should do  
This is killin' me  
It's hard to sleep  
Ain't no prescription made to treat what I got_

He danced with Mimi as his singing started to get faster.

_She hit me with it with it  
And she let me get it get it  
_Mimi looked like she smacked him and he grabbed her and swayed to the side with her.

_How can something good like this  
Make me feel so sick  
Tell me why oh why  
(Why, why)  
She had to set my heart on fire  
_Mimi started dancing by herself and Mark watched her as he kept singing.

_Ohh shes a heartburn  
And every time I see her  
She makes my heartburn  
I'm all messed up for real  
_Mark shook his head but kept watching her.

_I'm telling you she outgoing (hot)  
She moves her body  
I'm telling you you shes outgoing (hot)  
She shakes her body  
She's Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Ohh, she's heartburn  
_He slid right next to Mimi and started dancing with her again.

_Yeah it's kinda strange  
I've been here before  
Know it's bad but I still come back for more  
Guess I'm a fool  
Cause I'm stuck on you  
And I don't care cause I want what you got  
Oh, ohh  
She hit me with it with it  
And she let me get it get it  
How can something good like this  
Make me feel so sick  
Tell me why oh why  
(Why, why)  
She had to set my heart on fire  
_They started dancing and doing everything over again.

_Ooh She's Heartburn  
And Every time I See Her  
She Makes My Heartburn  
I'm All Messed Up For Real  
I'm Tellin You She's outgoing  
The Way She Moves Her Body  
I'm Tellin You She's  
The Way She Shakes Her Body  
She's Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha  
Ohh, she's heartburn  
_Mimi walked off the stage. While Mark sang the last verse slowly.

_She's burnin my heart  
And I can't take no more for real  
She's burnin my heart  
And I can't take no more for real  
She's burnin my heart  
And I can't take no more for real  
She's burnin my heart  
And I can't take no more for real  
She's burnin my heart  
And I can't take no more for real  
She's burnin my heart  
And I can't take no more for real  
She's burnin my heart  
And I can't take no more for real  
_Marks singing faded out closer to the end. He walked off the stage for the break and into his dressing room. "What are you doing here?" He asked, as he took off his wig.

"I show up to support you and this is what I get?" The boy sitting on the couch said. He smiled as Mark Kayan smiled.

"Thanks for showing up man." he said to Him.

"That's what cousins are for Zuko." Jet said.

--

The songs I picked for them to sing are different to their real life personalities. Zuko who at school is a Emo Skater Boy on stage he's a guy who sings love songs. The songs I picked for him have almost the same beat. Katara at school is kind of a pushover and sweet. On stage she sings about break-ups and independence. Next chapter is more of the concert and someone asking someone out??


	5. Plans

It was the next day of school. Katara walked in with a magazine in her hands.  
"Come on Katara, put That thing away." Sokka complained.  
"How could they..." she said. Suki and Toph came.  
"What happened?" Suki asked. Toph grabbed the magazine.  
"Hey! Give it back!" Katara yelled. Toph pulled it away.  
"Pop star Mimi Zukan...ended off a fabulous show" Toph read.  
"You finsh that and your dead!" Katara shouted.  
"With kissing rising star Mark Kayan on the cheek." Toph continued.  
"Stop reading!" Katara complained.  
"No keep going!" Suki said.  
"Could this be the start of a star couple?" Toph finished.  
"Why me!" Katara said.  
"I thought you don't like Mark." Suki said.  
"Mimi doesn't.. I mean I don't." Katara said. Toph rolled her eyes.

Zuko walked inside the school. Jet came by. "Hey man you don't mind if I ask Mimi out?" Jet asked.  
"No why?" Zuko said. Jet took out a magazine and showed it to him.  
"What the... What is this?" Zuko said.  
"Saying Mimi likes you." Jet said.  
"I'm going to tell them something." Zuko said.  
"How bout call Mimi and go together to tell them off?" Jet asked.  
"Sure." Zuko said. Right when he ot his phone out, the bell rang. "Maybe later." He said.  
"Yeah" Jet said.

LUNCHTIME-  
Katara sat with her friends.  
"Why would they say something like that?" Katara asked.  
"What? That's their job." Toph said.  
"But not once during my singing career had they made lies." Katara replied. Her phone started ringing. "Hello?" she answered.  
"Hey, Mimi?" a guys voice said.  
"Who's this and how'd you get this number?" she asked.  
"It's me Mark." he said.  
"Oh." Katara said.  
"Can you meet me at the magazine factory?" he asked.  
"No wait! I got a different plan." someone said loudly.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"You both pretend to date, break up and then she can date me." that other guy said.  
"Did you hear that Mimi?" Mark asked.  
"I'll meet you at the beach on the far end where no one can see us, at four o'clock." Katara said.  
"Alright." he said.  
"Oh and bring a costume so no one reconizes you." Katara added before he hung up. 


End file.
